Janus
by Lynariae
Summary: Un OS très spécial sur trois des Boyfriend


_OS écrit pour le concours de BoyFriendStories sur sky' ~_

_"Thème numéro 2 - La soumission_  
_Mots obligatoires - ordre ; attacher ; chaise ; transpiration"_

* * *

Comment tout avait pu devenir ainsi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait désobéi ne serai-ce qu'une fois. Il avait toujours écouté les instructions de l'autre à la lettre pour ne pas le mettre en colère même s'il savait qu'il avait toujours une part d'ombre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les premiers temps passés dans cette pièce, attaché à une malheureuse chaise lui avait parut interminable mais, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement que ce qu'il subissait maintenant. Bien sur, il était plus libre qu'auparavant en vivant dans ce grand appartement avec terrasse mais, il n'avait pas eu le droit d'en sortir avant longtemps. Et puis, son propriétaire avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Arraché à ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, No MinWoo avait était éduqué pour être vendu. Trafique d'humain visiblement. Alors âgé de dix-sept ans, il s'était attendu à se retrouver sur un trottoir à attendre des potentiels clients pour passer sa nuit à être souillé mais la vie en avait été tout autre. Il avait été acheté par un jeune homme de quelques mois son ainé. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns avec une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux, ceux-ci étant semblables à des orbes noirs où nulle émotion n'apparaissait. MinWoo l'avait trouvé d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il l'avait suivi sans opposer de résistance, sachant qu'il encourait une sentence qu'il préférait éviter, et s'était retrouvé dans une pièce lumineuse, attaché à une chaise face à une unique fenêtre -qui prenait cependant tout un mur- surplombant Séoul. Il ne savait pas où il avait atterri mais la vue était magnifique. Cela aurait été mieux s'il n'était pas ligoté sur ce fauteuil loin d'être confortable. Après deux semaines passées ainsi à être nourri par le jeune homme, ce dernier l'avait détaché et lui avait tendu une liste. Pas une seule fois MinWoo n'avait entendu sa voix. Cette liste était une suite de recommandations, où plutôt d'ordres:

_1- Je ne chercherai pas à m'enfuir d'ici._

_2- J'obéirai à tous les ordres que je recevrais._

_3- Je ne m'aventurerai pas dans la pièce au fond du couloir._

_4- Tous les matins, mis à part le Vendredi, je préparerai le repas pour 14H précise._

_5- Je ne poserai aucune question._

_PS : Mon nom est Jo YoungMin. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de le prononcer._

Le plus jeune n'avait pas compris mais avait hoché la tête pour signaler qu'il acceptait. Le dénommé YoungMin l'avait alors mené dans une grande chambre aux tons bleu pastel. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu ciel et le plafond était blanc, parsemé de petites étoiles –probablement phosphorescentes. Une grande armoire en pin prenait quasiment tout un mur et elle semblait remplit de vêtement. Face à elle se trouvait une grande baie vitrée recouverte de fin rideaux bleus. Collé à l'un des murs, on pouvait voir un bureau –en pin- avec un ordinateur portable blanc et à côté une grande bibliothèque –en pin également- regorgeant de livres. Contre le dernier mur se trouvait un grand lit deux places –du pin semblait-il encore- avec des draps de couleur bleu à nouveau. A côté, on y voyait un tapis blanc et une petite table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet bleue. MinWoo fut surprit quand le jeune homme à ses côtés lui fit comprendre que c'était sa chambre. Le premier murmura un faible « merci », trop hébété pour comprendre. Les premiers temps, les deux jeunes hommes cohabitèrent silencieusement, bien que MinWoo fût interdit de sortie, et YoungMin se montra gentil, les seuls ordres qu'il recevait étaient des demandes de repas ou pour faire le ménage. Le jeune homme s'absentait cependant tous les Vendredi.

Seulement, deux mois plus tard, le plus jeune ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Son propriétaire, car MinWoo était sa propriété, était rentré dans l'appartement avec un visage noir de colère. Trouvant MinWoo devant la télé, comme à son habitude, il l'avait saisit par le col et l'avait lancé au sol. Le plus jeune n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que YoungMin était déjà en train de le marteler de coups puissants dans le ventre. Sa tête aurait probablement était touchée s'il n'avait pas eu le reflexe de la protéger avec ses bras.

Je ne comprends pas comment il peut t'apprécier. Tu n'es qu'un objet que nous avons acheté ! Il ne doit pas s'attacher à toi. Tu m'appartiens autant qu'à lui ! YoungMin est bête de s'intéresser à toi. Lui aussi est à moi !

MinWoo n'avait pas comprit un traitre mot de ce que l'autre lui avait dit. YoungMin ? A lui ? Mais .. Il était YoungMin, non ? Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir et des larmes de douleurs entreprirent de dévaler ses joues pâles. La douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps était intenable et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Il murmura faiblement :

- YoungMin .. Arrête .. Je n'ai rien fait ..

- YoungMin ? Il ne t'aidera pas. Pas maintenant.

Les coups ne cessèrent pas et le plus jeune finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent titiller ses yeux et il finit par émerger de son sommeil. Le plus jeune fut surprit de se retrouver dans son lit après la scène de la veille. De plus, il avait un gant frais et humide posé sur son front. Il tourna difficilement la tête et fit un bond en arrière en voyant YoungMin dormir paisiblement sur le côté de son lit, la moitié de son corps au sol et sa tête reposant sur ses bras. Ainsi, il ressemblait plus à un enfant sans défense qu'à l'homme qui l'avait agressé la veille. Pourtant, c'était bien lui : le même visage, les mêmes yeux.

- Tu es réveillé ?

C'était une voix douce et calme qui venait de lui demander ça. Perdu dans sa contemplation, MinWoo n'avait pas vu que YoungMin s'était réveillé et qu'il venait de lui parler. Cette voix n'avait rien à voir avec la voix froide et sèche qui lui avait parlé la veille.

- Je suis désolé .. Je crois que tu as fais la connaissance de mon frère. Il est assez possessif envers moi. J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il venait parfois me voir ici. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu n'y es pour rien .. Mais, il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

- C'est mon jumeau.

Jumeau ? Cela expliquait donc leur ressemblance aussi précise.

- Je t'ai trouvé dans le salon hier donc je t'ai ramené ici après t'avoir soigné et changé car tu étais plein de transpiration.

- Euh .. Je .. Merci .. Mais tu ..

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais, tu doutes de moi, c'est normal.

Un sourire d'ange prit place sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et MinWoo se surprit à rougir.

- Je ne pouvais pas te parler avant parce que je ne savais pas si KwangMin serait d'accord mais, après ce qu'il t'a fait hier, je m'en fiche un peu.

Il semblait sincèrement désolé avec son air triste sur le visage et MinWoo lui pardonnait instantanément. Il devait lui-même avoir peur de son frère pour ne pas avoir osé lui parler plus tôt.

Deux nouveaux longs mois étaient passés et les deux jeunes étaient devenus encore plus proche. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles visites du fameux KwangMin. YoungMin laissait même MinWoo sortir de l'appartement avec lui, car ils étaient devenus amis plus que propriétaire et propriété. Leurs sentiments évoluèrent petit à petit. Encore six mois plus tard, chacun avoué ses sentiments à l'autre, ayant fini par s'aimer. Leur amour était pur et innocent comme celui de deux enfants. Le seul besoin d'être près de l'autre se faisait sentir, rien de plus.

Mais, il fallait bien que tout bascule. Cela eu lieu exactement neuf mois après la première visite de KwangMin. YoungMin était parti faire des courses pendant que MinWoo prenait sa douche. Il entendit alors un grand bruit dans le salon et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Le plus jeune sursauta et se retrouva face à YoungMin. Non. C'était KwangMin. Son regard noir et son visage emprunt de colère ne pouvait être que de lui. MinWoo commença à paniquer alors que le plus vieux se déshabillait et entrait dans la cabine de douche, bloquant la sortie.

- Je t'avais déjà dit qu'il m'appartenait !

Une main siffla dans l'air et s'abattit sur la joue de MinWoo dont le visage se tourna sous la force du choc. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux, cherchant une échappatoire mais, un coup dans son ventre le fit plier en deux et un autre au même endroit le fit tomber à genoux dans la douche.

- Mon frère est bien jeune et bien naïf alors qu'il est l'ainé d'entre nous. Je t'avais enfermé dans cette pièce, tu ne devais pas en sortir ! Mais il a fini par me convaincre de te laisser vivre dans l'appartement car tu n'étais pas une menace. Pourquoi lui as-tu prit son cœur ?!

Un nouveau coup dans le ventre le fit tomber sur le dos. KwangMin s'abaissa à son niveau et lui saisit le menton pour le remettre debout.

- Mon frère est si innocent que vous n'avez rien fait. Et si c'était moi qui te prenais ta pureté ?

MinWoo paniqua encore plus et se sentit coller contre la paroi de la douche alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. Il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son petit ami –et frère de son agresseur- alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il ne put rien faire pendant les trente minutes où KwangMin joua avec son corps à part pleurer et l'implorer d'arrêter, ce dont ce dernier semblait se réjouir. C'est un jeune homme détruit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement qu'il laissa dans la douche une fois lassé.

- Tu n'es qu'un objet. Je t'ai acheté, tu dois m'obéir. Je peux te traiter comme je l'entends.

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et lui dit.

- Tu n'es pas au courant mais, je ne suis pas son frère. Je suis lui. YoungMin et KwangMin ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Dommage pour toi, ton ange de petit ami n'est autre qu'une partie de moi. Ou plutôt, je suis une partie de lui. Il est une partie angélique. Tss, il m'est inutile. Tu es inutile. Je sens que je vais encore bien pouvoir m'amuser avec toi dans les temps prochains.

- Pou .. Pourquoi ?

La voix du plus jeune était faible et hésitante.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Le dédoublement de la personnalité, tu connais ? Bien sur que oui. YoungMin a perdu son frère, moi, dans un accident de voiture, il y a de ça quelques mois. Il n'a pas accepté ma mort et j'ai, je ne sais comment, pris place avec lui dans son corps. C'est ma chambre qui se trouve au bout du couloir et dont tu as interdiction de t'approcher. Et chaque Vendredi à 14H, il va au cinéma avec « moi ». C'est une habitude que nous avions. J'ai conscience de chacun de ses faits et gestes mais l'inverse n'est pas réciproque. Lui ignore ce que moi, je fais. C'est tellement amusant. Tu vas continuer de me divertir No MinWoo. Et pour un bon bout de temps.

La dernière image qu'il vit fut le sourire sadique de KwangMin puis le visage inquiet de YoungMin avant de sombrer, comme la fois précédente, dans le néant.

_« Je m'appelle No MinWoo et j'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai été acheté par un jeune homme merveilleux il y a de cela quasiment un an. J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de lui et ce fut réciproque. Cependant, celui que j'aime est victime d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Dans ces moments là, il devient KwangMin, son frère décédé, et joue avec mon corps. D'innombrables cicatrices marquent aussi bien mon corps que mon esprit et signalent des supplices qu'il me fait subir. Je suis prisonnier de cet homme et je ne peux m'enfuir. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. »_

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que les trois personnages présents sont mes préférés !_


End file.
